The present invention relates to a section insulator for trolley wires of an electric railway.
A section insulator for trolley wires of electric railways is known, in which the two trolley wire ends are each fastened, via a trolley wire terminal and a brace, to two insulating sliding strips which are arranged with their flat sides in a common plane. The insulating sliding strips, which are made of fiber-reinforced plastic, form with their broad sides sliding surfaces for a current collector. Arc or spark horns are fastened to the braces between the two insulating sliding strips; the narrowest points of the spark horns facing each other lie approximately in or above the plane of the insulating sliding strips. The fiber reinforcement of the insulating sliding strips is formed by glass fibers arranged parallel to the sliding surface. To increase the leakage current resistance, the sliding surface of the insulating sliding strips is provided with a glass-free, wear-resistant layer.